Un placer conocerla, princesa
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Trunks acarició la mejilla de su hermana ¡Por fin había podido verla! ¡Después de nueve meses esperándola con ansias! ¡Después de los primeros berrinches porque creía que lo iban a reemplazar! ¡Después de los increíblemente fastidiosos consejos que Gohan le impartió para ser un buen hermano mayor! ¡Por fin la conocía!
_**Un placer conocerla, princesa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este Drabble es para el reto semanal "**_ _ **hermanos**_ _ **" de la página de Facebook:**_ _ **Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El trueno retumbó la casa y Trunks se removió en el sofá soltando un bostezo. Estaba sólo, ya que sus abuelos habían salido hace unas semanas a una de sus muchas lunas de miel y sus padres estaban en el hospital, puesto que Bulma había roto fuente hace muchas horas. A pesar que Trunks casi pataleó decidieron dejarlo en casa.

Hacia frío y a Trunks le daba pereza subir a su habitación a buscar con que cubrirse, quería esperar frente a la puerta a la llegada de sus padres.

Ya había pasado la media noche y el chico de trece años aún estaba frente a la puerta esperando. Ya se estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó la puerta principal hacer click y pudo ver la figura de su madre que tenía un gran impermeable cubriéndola además de un paraguas que se cerró cuando la peliazul entró. Detrás de ella entró Vegeta chorreando agua, al parecer, el orgulloso príncipe prefería mojarse por completo a que su mujer lo hiciese.

Trunks se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia donde sus padres.

–¿Donde está? –fue lo primero que dijo, era lo que más le importaba. Bulma se quitó con cuidado el impermeable dejando ver al pequeño bulto que sostenía en sus brazos. La bebé recién nacida miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos azules todo lo que le rodeaba –¿Puedo cagarla? –preguntó Trunks

–Claro, cariño–dijo Bulma entregándole a la pequeña bebé en brazos de su hijo mayor. Trunks tomó con cuidado a la bebé de cabello azul, le sonrió y la niña le devolvió una sonrisa desdentada. Trunks con sólo mirarla pudo sentir como su pecho se sumergía en un calor increíble, supo que haría cualquier cosa por complacerla, supo que la defendería a pesar de que ella también era una semi-Saiyajin y una princesa e iba a ser fuerte.

Trunks acarició la mejilla de su hermana ¡Por fin había podido verla! ¡Después de nueve meses esperándola con ansias! ¡Después de los primeros berrinches porque creía que lo iban a reemplazar! ¡Después de los increíblemente fastidiosos consejos que Gohan le impartió para ser un buen hermano mayor! ¡Por fin la conocía!

La bebé miraba con curiosidad a su hermano mayor y estiró su manita, Trunks colocó su dedo meñique para que la niña lo apretara y así hizo la bebé logrando que el chico soltara una risita.

Bulma miraba la escena enternecida, sabía que Trunks podría reaccionar de esa forma. El chico podría parecer duro y orgulloso como su padre, pero también tenía su lado sensible.

–Trunks, Bra debe dormir y tú también

Trunks miró a su madre y de nuevo a su pequeña hermana, besó la frente de la bebé a modo de despedida.

–Es un placer conocerla, princesa. Dejeme decirle que yo, como su hermano mayor, he decidido que la protegeré de cualquier cosa y no dejaré que nadie la toque.

Bulma soltó una risita y tomó a su recién nacida en brazos

–Tampoco te pases, Trunks–le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hijo mayor–pero no dudo en que serás un grandioso hermano mayor.

 ** _Nota: Primera vez que escribo sobre esta familia! Y me ha encantado! Apenas vi el reto de la semana enseguida pensé en Trunks y Bra, pude haberlo escrito también de Gohan y Goten pero no seeee... Me inspiré más con ellos!_**

 ** _Ame escribirlo fue como: ¡Ash! ¡Que hermoso y lleno de azúcar es! ¡Es perfecto!_**

 ** _Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y me dejen un review diciéndome que les pareció :3 :3_**


End file.
